Legends Vol 1 2
* Professor Ivo Other Characters: * Caspar Weinberger * George H. W. Bush * George Schultz * Gwyneth Tate * Kirkland * Ronald Reagan Locations: * California :*Fawcett City :*WHIZ-TV station :*Los Angeles :*Los Angeles International Airport * Gotham City * Illinois :*Chicago *New York City :*Manhattan ::*Ryker's Island Penitentiary ::*Titans Tower * Pennsylvania :*Pittsburgh *Washington, D.C. :*White House Items: * Green Lantern Ring Vehicles: * Batmobile * Blue Beetle's Bug | Cast1 = Bruce Wayne (New Earth) | Cast2 = William Batson (New Earth) | Cast3 = Theodore Kord (New Earth) | Cast4 = Garfield Logan (New Earth) | Cast5 = Rokk Krinn (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast6 = Wallace West (New Earth) | Cast7 = Guy Gardner (New Earth) | Cast8 = Kal-El (New Earth) | Cast9 = Justice League of America (New Earth) | Cast10 = Ralph Dibny (New Earth) | Cast11 = Ronald Raymond (New Earth) | Cast12 = Cynthia Reynolds (New Earth) | Cast13 = J'onn J'onzz (New Earth) | Cast14 = Paco Ramone (New Earth) | Cast15 = Mari McCabe (New Earth) | Cast16 = James Gordon (New Earth) | Cast17 = Phantom Stranger (New Earth) | Cast18 = Jason Todd (New Earth) | Cast19 = Benjamin Turner (New Earth) | Cast20 = Floyd Lawton (New Earth) | Cast21 = Richard Flag, Jr. (New Earth) | Cast22 = Brimstone (New Earth) | Cast23 = Uxas (New Earth) | Cast24 = DeSaad (New Earth) | Cast25 = Doctor Bedlam (New Earth) | Cast26 = Glorious Godfrey (New Earth) | Cast27 = Granny Goodness (New Earth) | Cast28 = Anthony Ives (New Earth) | Cast29 = George H. W. Bush (New Earth) | Cast30 = Ronald Reagan (New Earth) | Location1 = California | Location2 = Fawcett City | Location3 = WHIZ-TV | Location4 = Los Angeles | Location5 = Gotham City | Location6 = Illinois | Location7 = Chicago | Location8 = New York City | Location9 = Manhattan | Location10 = Stryker's Island Penitentiary | Location11 = Titans Tower I | Location12 = Pennsylvania | Location13 = Pittsburgh | Location14 = Washington, D.C. | Location15 = White House | Item1 = Green Lantern Ring | Item2 = | Vehicle1 = Batmobile | Vehicle2 = Blue Beetle's Bug | Notes = * This issue contains flashbacks to issue #1. * This is the first appearance of the Blue Beetle since the "Crisis on Infinite Earths". * The Martian Manhunter is vulnerable to fire, which makes his brazen attack against Brimstone extremely uncharacteristic of him. * Captain Marvel appears as Billy Batson only in this issue. | Trivia = * Ronald Reagan, George H. W. Bush, George Schultz and Caspar Weinberger were all actual members of the U.S. presidential administration in 1986. * This comic book features advertisements for the following products: :—M&M chocolate candy :—Bonkers candy :—Laser Tag home video game system :—DC Comics – Cosmic Boy limited series :—NBC – Saturday morning cartoon line-up :—DC Comics – Legends crossover comic books: Cosmic Boy #1, The Green Lantern Corps #207, Legends #2 :—DC Comics comic book subscription service :—DC Comics – The Green Lantern Corps Annual #2 and The Outsiders Annual #1 | Recommended = * Cosmic Boy #1 * Green Lantern Corps #207 | Links = * Legends article at Wikipedia * Legends #2 entry at the Grand Comics Database *Legends #2 entry at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe. }}